Ultimate Anti-Hero/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 2, Episode 30: "Ultimate Anti-Hero" English Version Written By: Original Air Date: February 10, 2001 Transcribed by: katiecat (Arukenimon is having a good soak in the tub in the hope that it'll take her mind off of her rather humiliating defeat in the previous episode.) Arukenimon: Those digi-brats make me so tense! I've got to try and relax – maybe I should think happy thoughts – let's see, evil spells, crushing my enemies, more Control Spires, less digi-destined! I can't get those brats out of my head! (Flashback from the previous episode of Arukenimon getting beaten up.) Arukenimon: How hard can it be to get rid of them? Where did I go wrong? Mummymon: Oh, there you are. (Her partner, Mummymon, approaches her.) Arukenimon: Usually a bubble bath relaxes me...but not today. Mummymon: Arukenimon, a rather unusual place for a tub, don't you think? Well, I guess all you have to do is build the rest of the house around it! (More flashbacks from the previous episode.) Mummymon: Hello? That sure does look comfortable...I haven't had a bath like that in years. Uh, d'you think that I could... Arukenimon: Urrhh...would you be quiet!? Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate? Those kids are destroying my supply of Control Spires! Hm, I'll just have to work faster. Mummymon: Uh, in the meantime, mind if I take a dip? ---- (In another area of the Digital World, the six digi-destined are hard at work.) Flamedramon: Fire Rockets! (He destroys a Control Spire.) Davis: Way to go! Shurimon: Double Star! (And another.) Yolei: Awesome! Digmon: Rock Cracking! (And another...) Cody: Digmon! Nice job! Pegasusmon: Shooting Stars! (Shouldn't that be "Star Shower"? Anyway, another one bites the dust.) TK: Atta boy! Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone! (One more down, quite a few more to go. Kari holds up her camera.) Kari: Say cheese, please! Stingmon: Spiking Strike! (Another Spire disintegrates. They don't make 'em like Ken used to.) Ken: I can't believe it...we're actually making progress! (Davis is standing in a nearby tree, shouting orders.) Davis: That's a hundred and forty-seven so far today! I think we could all use a break! Veemon: Let's eat! Davis: Yeah! Hmm? Kari: I'm thirsty. Gatomon: Me too. TK: There was a vending machine with juice in it back there a ways. Patamon: So then why are we here? Gatomon: I hope it has milk, preferably in a saucer. Kari: Count me in! Davis: Me too, I'm coming! (He starts to climb down from the tree.) Kari: Don't worry, we'll just get you something and bring it back to you, OK? Davis: Huh? Ahh...hm... TK: What kind should we get you? Davis: Whatever. (They walk off. Veemon looks up.) Veemon: Davis, what's the matter with you? Davis: Mmm...nothing... Veemon: I know when something's wrong, and something's wrong. Now what's wrong? Davis: Stop asking me what's wrong! Yolei: Huh? Hey Davis, what's wrong? Davis: Huh? Ahh...hmm, hi Yolei. Yolei: Are you just going to stay up there and be crabby all day? Davis: I'm not crabby, get it through your thick head! Yolei: Ah, now there's the old Davis. Why don't you come down here and we'll talk! Davis: Huh? (All the same, he climbs down.) Yolei: It's about Cody and Ken. Have you noticed they never talk to each other? They're not friends. And it's not like they argue the way you and I do, they just don't talk. (She's right. Cody and Ken are sitting opposite each other on rocks. It's hard to tell who's more silent.) Davis: Yeah, you're right. I guess they're both a little nervous around each other. Yolei: Well they can't go on with this much longer. Davis: Well what are we supposed to do? Yolei: Actually, I've got a plan. (She whispers in his ear.) Davis: It's worth a shot. Hey Ken, Cody, I need a hand! Ken + Cody: Huh? Davis: See that Control Spire over there? It's right behind you! It seems that Flamedramon wasn't strong enough to knock that one down. Veemon: Are you nuts? I could do that blindfolded! (Yolei grabs him and pulls him behind a rock. Yolei: Quiet, it's a plan to get Cody and Ken to work together! Veemon: Oh. Never mind... (Cody and Ken stare at him.) Davis: It's really kinda strange! Veemon: Yeah, go figure, y'know? (Both of them force a laugh. Then, Stingmon and Digmon rush at the Control Spire.) Stingmon: Spiking Strike! Digmon: Rock Cracking! (Their attacks hit their mark, totally disintegrating the spire. Both digimon de-digivolve, then hug each other.) Armadillomon: Yay! Wormmon: We did it! (Veemon and Hawkmon start clapping. But Ken and Cody still remain apart from each other.) Davis: Wormmon and Armadillomon seem to be getting along just fine. Yolei: Yeah, now if only Cody and Ken would act the same way. (Nope.) Davis: Urrrhhhh...that's enough! You two just worked together to destroy a Control Spire, now why don't you shake hands and be friends! Cody: Davis! Davis: What? Cody: I think Flamedramon could've destroyed that Control Spire. Ken: I agree with Cody. Davis: Well now that you mention it... Cody: Davis, please don't make us waste our energy like that again. (Yolei advances on Cody.) Yolei: Cody, you're so stubborn! (Davis holds her back.) Davis: Yolei, stop, you're not helping! Ken: It seems not every team member wants us around, Wormmon. Let's go. Davis + Yolei: But wait! Yolei: Ken... Armadillomon: Wormmon, where you going? Yolei: Urrrhhh....you... Armadillomon: Cody? ---- (Back on Arukenimon's super-secret cliff hideout, Mummymon is giving Arukenimon a back massage.) Arukenimon: I'm going to need an all-powerful digimon if I ever hope to squeeze the life out of the digi-destined. Hmm...when I only used one Control Spire... (Flashback to a digimon she created from one Control Spire.) Arukenimon: ...this is what I created. And then I tried using ten Control Spires... (Flashback to Okuwamon in the desert near Ken's base.) Arukenimon: ...and I created this powerful creature. And yet neither of them were sufficient enough to defeat those kids. In order to defeat those kids, I'm going to use a hundred Control Spires! Mummymon: If she's going to use a hundred Control Spires, how many hairs does she need? Let's see, that's six, carry the four, minus two...that would be one hundred! If you have to use one hundred hairs, you could get a job at the circus as the bald lady! (There goes Mummymon, thinking out loud again...) Arukenimon: And you can join the circus on the flying trapeze! (She slams him into a nearby Control Spire. He slides down it, disappearing into the forest at it's base. He slowly staggers to his feet.) Mummymon: Ugh...every time she treats me like that, I feel closer and closer to her...could this be love I'm feeling? (He falls down again.) Arukenimon: Mummymon, would you hurry it up? We're leaving! (Arukenimon has arrived at the foot of the cliff in their car. Mummymon snaps to attention.) Mummymon: I'm coming! (They drive by plenty of Control Spires. This inspires Mummymon.) Mummymon: Ninety-nine Control Spires on the side of the road, ninety nine Control Spires, you knock one down... Arukenimon: Oh, be quiet... (They arrive on a mountain full of Control Spires.) Arukenimon: Look at all those Control Spires. I knew those eager-beaver brats didn't have time to clean up this area yet. Are you ready? Mummymon: I love watching you work... (Arukenimon gathers a bunch of her hair, and bites it off.) Arukenimon: Then you're really going to love this. This creature will not only destroy the digi-destined, but the entire Digital World! (She flies up, her hair billowing out.) Arukenimon: Digimon of darkness, come to me! ---- (Back in the area with less Control Spires than before, which happens to be the same area where Arukenimon is up to her evil tricks, Cody and Armadillomon are sitting on a jutting rock.) Cody: Hmm... Davis: ...and that's the whole story. He's been up there ever since. TK: We're gone ten minutes and you cause a mutiny? Yolei: Both of them are so stubborn, neither one of them is willing to talk to the other. Kari: I feel sorry for Cody. I'm sure he feels terrible. (Everyone sighs, and starts drinking from their cans.) Davis: You know what? I was thinking...maybe I should talk to both of them about acting their own age. (In turn, all the digimon and digi-destined except for Davis make little gasping sounds. Then they all go red in the face.) Davis: I think I can straighten them out. (Everyone starts coughing/laughing. Arukenimon's car is heard in the distance.) Davis: Alright, what exactly is so funny? Everyone except Davis: Huh? Cody: Huh? (Arukenimon's car is speeding towards them.) Davis: Uh, look, are you guys mad? You don't have to give me the silent treatment, I mean, come on! TK: Davis, take a look behind you. Davis: Huh? (He turns around. Arukenimon and Mummymon get out of the car, laughing.) Arukenimon: Shouldn't you boys and girls be home with your mommies and daddies? Davis: None of your business! TK: Alright, what do you want? Arukenimon: I thought you kids might enjoy playing with a little digimon I put together. Yolei: When will you learn? Every time you try to fight us, you end up losing! Arukenimon: Not this time! Spirit Needle! (The ground rumbles. Arukenimon and Mummymon drive off.) Arukenimon: Have a good time! Play nice! (All the Control Spires lift off the ground. A few disintegrate. Cue digivolve animation – more spires fly up and disintegrate in-between.) Veemon: Davis! Davis: Right! Veemon: Veemon, digivolve to... ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Patamon: Patamon, armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon: Pegasusmon – flying hope! Hawkmon: Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon: Aquilamon! Armadillomon: Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon: Ankylomon! Gatomon: Gatomon, armor digivolve to... Nerfertimon: Nefertimon - the angel of light! Davis: Let's do it! Arukenimon: Now that's funny...they think they have a chance! (The top of the mountain forms a black whirlwind.) Arukenimon: This is fun! Nothing quite relaxes me like scaring kids! Davis: C'mon, guys, hurry! Cody: I've got a bad feeling about this! TK and Kari are too far ahead! (The mountain forms a dark shadow.) Kari: TK, look at that! (They get smashed back down to earth as the shadow spreads it's clawed arms.) Cody: Aah! Davis: Kari! Yolei: TK! (The shape condenses into a black figure.) Pegasusmon: I...I know who that is... Nefertimon: It's...it's BlackWarGreymon... (And indeed, it's a completely black version of WarGreymon. We get treated to a full-body shot, and BlackWarGreymon's eyes glow.) BlackWarGreymon: Grrraaaarrrgggghhh!!! (Cue Digimon Analyzer.) Pegasusmon: BlackWarGreymon is a Mega-digimon who looks like WarGreymon but is pure evil. Hhis Terra Destroyer attack releases a concentration of 100% negative energy. TK: BlackWarGreymon? It...can't be... Kari: It is...but I don't know how it's possible... ExVeemon: What should we do, Ankylomon? Ankylomon: I'd say protecting the kids is high on the list! Aquilamon: I agree wholeheartedly. (They rush BlackWarGreymon...but he proceeds to make mincemeat out of them. He headbutts ExVeemon, punches Aquilamon and slams ExVeemon into Ankylomon, pushing them both back.) Davis: He's too strong for them! Cody: They need more help, now! Yolei: Paildramon is the only one strong enough to help! That's it then, we have to call Ken! ---- (Somewhere else in the Digital World, Stingmon destroys a Control Spire.) Stingmon: Finally, I'm good at something! Ken: E-mail...it's from Yolei! (The e-mail reads "Ken, please help!") Stingmon: What does she want, Ken? ---- (Back on the battlefield, Yolei reads Ken's reply.) Yolei: "I don't want to mess up the dynamics of your team"? Davis: Worrying about our team is the least of our problems! Cody: I say forget about Ken, we never needed him before and we don't need him now! We can do this on our own! Davis: You're wrong! Yolei: Both of you, knock it off, you're acting like a couple of twelve year-olds - uh, you know what I mean. Aquilamon! Aquilamon: You called? Yolei: We're going to find Ken and bring him back! Hold the fort till then! Davis: Right! (BlackWarGreymon is still beating the tar out of Ankylomon and ExVeemon.) Arukenimon: I have created a magnificent specimen, if I do say so myself! ---- Stingmon: Ken? Are you sure you don't want to go? Ken: Go where? Stingmon: You know where. Davis and the others called you, didn't they? Ken: I don't know what you're talking about. (Yolei suddenly arrives on the scene.) Yolei: Hey, Ken, it's me! Ken: Huh? Yolei, what are you doing here? Yolei: You have to hurry! Arukenimon made this really powerful digimon, we need Paildramon! Stingmon: Ken? Ken: Yolei, I can't go. Yolei: You must! Ken: I'm sorry. Yolei: Why you...aarrrhhh! (She slaps him right across the cheek.) ---- (They fly right back to the battlefield.) Kari: It's Ken and Yolei! Yolei: I'm sorry I slapped you, but you needed to wake up. Ken: Mmmm... (ExVeemon is still getting pasted.) Ankylomon: Let's keep fighting. I'm sure Stingmon will show up soon. ExVeemon: Right! Arukenimon: BlackWarGreymon, it's time! Finish them off once and for all! (BlackWarGreymon ignores her.) Mummymon: Arukenimon is your master, you must do what she tells you! Yolei: Davis! I brought Stingmon and Ken to give us a hand! Davis: All right! (Ken looks up. He has a red patch on his cheek.) Ken: Let's get to work. (Cue DNA digivolve animation.) ExVeemon: ExVeemon! Stingmon: Stingmon! ExVeemon + Stingmon: DNA digivolve to... Paildramon: Paildramon! Arukenimon: BlackWarGreymon, I've seen this mutant digimon before. I want you to show him who's the most powerful digimon in the entire Digital World! Paildramon: This is gonna get ugly... (He extends his blades. BlackWarGreymon and Paildramon clash in midair.) Paildramon: Wow! Talk about meeting head to head! I'm gonna need an aspirin the size of a Control Spire after this fight! (BlackWarGreymon stands still, as if expecting something.) Paildramon: Desperado Blaster! (This has no affect whatsoever.) Paildramon: Uh-oh. Yolei: Look, there's not even a scratch on him! Ken: Impossible. Davis: Paildramon was our only chance, now what do we do? (BlackWarGreymon's eyes glow. Kari knows what's coming.) Kari: Let's get out of here! (Too late. BlackWarGreymon creates a huge white explosion. When the light fades, everyone is beaten.) Arukenimon: You have done an outstanding job, BlackWarGreymon. You may now proceed to destroy the Digital World. (Again he ignores her.) Mummymon: Don't just stand there patting yourself on the back - your master has given you new orders! Now get to work! BlackWarGreymon: I will take orders from no one. Arukenimon: You what? BlackWarGreymon: Why should I take orders from you, when you're so weak you need me to do your fighting for you? I must find a more worthy opponent. (He takes off and flies into the sky. Arukenimon collapses into Mummymon's arms.) Mummymon: Arukenimon, are you alright? Speak to me, my darling! Arukenimon: Eww...grrr.... (She bites the finger of her glove in frustration.) Narrator: How can the digi-destined handle BlackWarGreymon and Arukenimon at the same time? Find out on the next Digimon - Digital Monsters!